cindyandthetvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy and the tv show Wiki
Welcome to New Wiki Name Cindy And The Tv Show is A Teen Sticom of 2009,Created by Shane White. Its about a girl named Cindy who joins a tv show but is not accepted so she has to try to be accepted in the tv show and be who she is. News * The Next Episode of Cindy is called Studio Dance which airs on Decemeber 29, 2009,Though Studio Dance has been Leaked Onto the Internet Already. * The Episode After Studio Dance is titled "Mini- Golf" which is coming out in Janurary 2010. * Cindy And The Tv Show Season 2 is the middle of filming at the moment * Tisa Lisa Martinez is going to join the main cast of Cindy in season 2 Plot In The Beginning an Average 14 year old girl cindy larveseth hilton joined the cast of funny random comedy to be a tv star, but when she gets there she realizes its not a normal tv show with normal guests the costumes from funny random comedy are real creatures so cindy must try to fit in with the others. in the beginning she meets marvinJemm Tedd who is a bear, and he thinks its normal also marvin is cindys tour guide through the studio. cindy later meets elmodylan valatrois and maxmartin salibe a dog. cindys roomates big birdlinda soma who doesnt want cindy their and trys to get rid of her all the time and she also has spidraculanancy ovelmen a spider that likes blood. so cindy must servive funny random comedy and try to fit in with everyone. Characters Main Cast Recurring Cast: Bryan Wellonton- Guidance Councellar Scooby Marc Fallshton- Pooh Tyler Vanhorn- Punkin Reed Alexander- Ambrace Guest Stars: Deusno Neuto- Clerk & Cop Season 1 Christmas Episode Amy Firehox- Rabbit Season 1 Teaming Up Episode Alberta Anne Marie- Jeramiah Season 1 Wedding Episode Episodes List Of Cindy And The Tv Show Episodes Music EP's: ' '*Cindy And The Tv Show (2009) ''' '''Studio Albums: *Cindy And The Sound(2010) World Wide *Argentina | May 15th 2009 | Veoh Argentina *Latin Americia | May 18th 2009 | Latin Americian Veoh *USA | May 19th 2009 | Veoh *UK | May 21st 2009 | Nick UK *GER | May 25th 2009 | Veoh Germany *ITALY | May 28th 2009 | Veoh Italy *BEL | May 29th 2009 | Veoh Beliguim *BR | June 1st 2009 | Veoh Brazil *SWIT | June 2nd 2009 | Veoh Switzerland *FIN | June 5th 2009 | Veoh Finland *FRA | June 10th 2009 | Veoh France *CA | June 12th 2009 | Youtube *MX | June 15th 2009 | Mexico TV , Veoh Mexico *RUS | June 16th 2009 | Veoh Russia *CH | June 19th 2009 | Veoh Asia , Veoh China *Middle East | June 20th 2009 | Veoh Middle East *AUS | June 25th 2009 | Veoh Austraillia *NZ | July 5th 2009 | Veoh New Zealand *Turkey | August 23rd 2009(special) | Veoh Turkey , TLA *Japan | October 25th 2009| Veoh Japan, Tokyo Tv External Links Official Website Official Twitter Shane White's Site Shane White's Official Twitter Category:Browse